


Pet

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Speaker (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crushes, Familiars, Other, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: There's a big difference between a pet and a familiar, but the way someone treats either one says a lot.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Speaker & Dog (Speaker), Speaker/Liam "Li" Cowles, Speaker/Lily "Li" Cowles





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> For anonymous.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> This was the first thing I ever tried to write for _Speaker_. It feels like so long ago, even though it was only like two months.

It isn’t like familiars are all that uncommon, so it still surprises Li every time someone sees Angus and coos over her like she’s a particularly well-trained housecat. In fact, it’s through this that Li has developed a weirdly powerful empathy for people with service animals; lucky that Angus doesn’t necessarily have a job to do that concerns life, death, medical stuff, and all that.

She’s still more than a pet, though. It’s always been so hard to explain to people without familiars, exactly what that bond feels like, and Li is _never_ sure that they actually get it when they say stuff like, “Oh, yeah, I know what you mean!”

Maybe, Li thinks, looking at the Speaker’s gently strange demon dog, that’s why it feels like fate had a hand in bringing them back together. That’s hardly the only sign, but Li feels pretty good about it.


End file.
